What if Things Were Different
by Aloria
Summary: What if Sephiroth had been born female? what if she still thought she was a guy? [on hold till inspiration strikes]
1. Birth of the Project

What if things could be different  
  
Kinda an AU What If fic, ^_^ no couplings will be favored in this fic, just straight out story of what things would be different if ONE major thing was changed.  
  
  
  
0000  
  
Birth of the Project  
  
White light shone down upon the woman in labor as the lone man hustled to get everything ready for the arrival of the child. He went about his business with a slight smirk twisting his thin lips beneath his dark mustache. Perched upon his hawk-like nose his glasses reflected the sharp light in the room as he went about his business, oblivious of the woman's moans of pain and fear. Behind those glasses were somewhat beady dark eyes filled with excitement for what was to come.  
  
Strapped firmly to the table was a fellow scientist, her name was Lucrecia. She had been stripped of her clothes, her swollen stomach lain bare to the chilly air in the basement of the large house. The ropes tying her to the table were digging into her tender flesh and leaving red marks. One rope was wound around one wrist, over her chest and onto the other wrist, both wrists tied to the legs of the table. Another rope was strung in the same way over her legs and ankles.  
  
Lucrecia's gentle face was red from the strain and her hair had gotten unbound from it's usual ponytail, flowing in a tangled mess off the table and almost to the dirt floor. "Why?!" she sobbed, clenching her fists tightly, unable to move them, "Why are you doing this?! You don't have to tie me down like this!"  
  
"A sterile environment is needed," the man replied as he pulled his stand with a trey of surgery equipment set out on it over to beside the table.  
  
"But-" Lucrecia stared in horror as he lifted a scalpel, the light from above reflected off the blade. "You don't have to cut it out!" she shrieked in protest.  
  
He leered at her, "But I want to," he stated with a chillingly coy voice. The bottles set on the shelves surrounding the table reflected the grim scene. "Besides, there's less risk of complications to the child if I do it this way."  
  
"What about ME?!" Lucrecia's tears streamed from the corners of her eyes and into her hair, she'd lost her glasses somewhere but the feeling in her stomach told her that she wasn't likely to ever need them again where she was going.  
  
Hojo turned his cold gaze upon her, "Quit whining," he stated firmly.  
  
"I thought you loved me!" she screamed as he brought the scalpel to her flesh and mercilessly tore into her. Her screams of pain deafened Hojo as he tried to hold her still with one hand and keep his cut steady and sure. He paid no heed to Lucrecia's pain, for he couldn't care any less.  
  
Finally, he pulled forth the writhing creature that had been housed within Lucrecia for nine months and grinned. Suddenly, his grin fell as he stared at the child hanging from his hand by it's foot. "It's-" he gaped, "It's FEMALE!" he shouted at Lucrecia who was still whimpering in pain, her voice having given out, breathing bringing too much pain for her. Lashing out in rage, he slammed the scalpel into her throat. Her eyes shot wide and blood gurgled from her lips as her pupils shrank to pinpoints. Hojo, unsatisfied with only one stab, ripped loose the scalpel viscously and slammed it into Lucrecia's breast. "Damn woman! You can't do anything right!"  
  
The last blow shattered through her ribcage and sliced the frantically pumping muscle of her heart. In seconds her heart had shredded itself to pieces on the blade and ceased to function. Blood dripped down the side of the table and to the floor, soaking into the dirt and once the ground had taken all that it could it began to pool.  
  
Hojo turned his attention to the child hanging from his other hand, "Damn it all! I can't just let all that work go to waste." Lifting the child up, he inspected it's bloody body closely. "I suppose I could MAKE it male..." he stated, "But even I have to admit that something like that is beyond my abilities. No. You will be my son in mind if not body." Hojo smirked and set about cleaning the infant before it caught cold and died.  
  
The cold dusty pages of books were witness to the birth and murder, the table a sad altar for the sacrifice of a young woman who only wanted fame. Lucrecia's eyes stared up at the ceiling, a tear hovering on the edge of her dark lashes for the child she never got to hold. Her life ended too soon. Her body cooled and the bonds holding her together began to break apart. Hojo turned and cleaned his offspring with frigid water in a bucket that he'd laboriously brought down from the house above. The child screamed in protest, thrashing her stubby arms and legs.  
  
"You will be known as Sephiroth," Hojo told the girl, "and you will be my son." 


	2. Death of a Turk

000  
  
Death of a Turk  
  
Vincent slammed the hidden door open and quickly started down the rickety old steps that spiraled around inside a tower made of cold damp stones. There was very little light and the Turk had to place a hand on the wall to keep from simply walking off the edge of the stairs, for there was no railing. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the stairwell as he continued on further down. Finally, his boot touched the earth of the basement floor and he sprinted down the long hallway toward the end door. Light shown from above, but it did nothing to dispel the chill and sense of death within the packed dirt passage below the house. The bottom of the stairwell yielded to a long hall of packed dirt, the arms of those long dead jutting out of the earth toward those living who dared enter their den. Two doors were in this hall, one to the left which was a special crypt for those notable enough to not have been just packed into the walls. The other was the door to the lab- or a study that had been converted to a lab for studying the ancient body they'd acquired.  
  
Slamming the laboratory door open, he stopped in his tracks. The scene that greeted his eyes was gruesome to say the least. Lucrecia lay still and pale, tied to the table with something sticking out of her chest, her stomach cut open. Blood coated the dirt floor under the table, at least an inch deep. Hojo was nowhere to be seen but there was the sound of a howling child from the other room- as well as Hojo's voice cursing.  
  
"Damn it! Shut up you wretched thing!" Hojo screamed and Vincent followed the voice down the shelf lined hall to the left of the door he'd just entered and into the study. Immediately he came upon Hojo standing with his back toward the door, yelling at something that lay on the desk along with several books that were journals of the experiments and such that went on in the main room.  
  
"Hojo!" Vincent yelled over the child's screaming. The scientist immediately turned to see the pale faced Turk. This was not just any Turk, this was a man so torn with grief he could easily commit crimes terrible enough to leave Hojo's soul in anguish for many years to come. "You killed Lucrecia! How could you?!" he could feel tears stinging his eyes as he stared at Hojo's expressionless face beneath his short black hair. Hojo, the man who'd married a very beautiful and loving woman, a man who'd betrayed that love by killing her.  
  
"Easily," Hojo stated, tucking his hands into the pockets of his bloody lab coat, the blood was dried, the murder having happened hours ago, "I didn't need her anymore. She served her purpose in giving me my son," he shrugged and turned, walking around behind the desk and having a seat. Laying on the desk was a child with nothing but a diaper wrapped around its rear, shockingly blue-green eyes stared at Vincent and for a brief moment the child's sobbing stopped. Hojo took a seat and his hand slowly reached into a drawer and closed his hand around something. Vincent stared at the child. "His name is Sephiroth. You'll do good to remember that, for he will rule the world one day."  
  
"DAMN YOU!" Vincent shouted, reaching for his gun nestled within the breast holster under his black blazer. Though before his hand could close over the weapon, Hojo had pulled his hand from the desk drawer, the gun firing. A scream of pain split the air after the gun went off, Vincent dropped to his knees, his right hand moving to clutch his now useless left arm. He lifted his head slowly to find Hojo standing behind the desk, a mad gleam in his eyes as his finger twitched on the trigger of the gun once more.  
  
The blast was deafening though it didn't last that long for Vincent, his body jerked back and landed on the floor with a thump a hole in his forehead. Blood seeped out onto the floor, pooling once the dirt could hold no more liquid. "Perhaps I have a use for you, dear Turk," Hojo murmured to himself his daughter screaming in terror at the loud noises. 


	3. Dinner Party After Wutai

Dinner Party After Wutai  
  
The bathroom wasn't a huge affair with wallpaper and fancy knobs on the sink and shower. Instead, it was a room that seemed dead and hardly used. A tall thin shower took up one end of the room, a toilet half-way blocking the path to the shower, and a sink set into a cabinet stood beside the door that opened whenever it detected movement in front of it. Hanging over the sink was a mirror that was somewhat dusty from neglect. It reflected a blank metal wall, and a lithe figure with silvery hair.  
  
Sephiroth stared at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her beautiful silver hair, it was halfway down her back by now, even if she'd had it cut just that summer to the bottom edge of her shoulder blades. Then again her hair did grow fast. It was spring of her fourteenth year, or so she figured, when she'd defeated Wutai. More like she'd stomped them into the ground like the bugs they were. But now, she was back in Midgar where she'd started her life. She couldn't say she'd grown up there, she'd always been grown up emotionally and mentally. Yes, her body had matured, but nothing else seemed to change. She had a knot in her stomach as she stared at the thin but lovely face in the mirror while she styled her bangs the way she liked them. She didn't know what she was REALLY nervous about and she wasn't likely to ever admit being nervous. Then again, she had to go to a social gathering and she wasn't all that thrilled about the idea.  
  
She sighed and lowered her hands from her hair, the brush still held in her left, she was simply wasting time waiting for Hojo to come. She knew he was going to escort her to the front door as if she needed it. As if she were some sort of child that had to be watched constantly. That pissed her off. "How dare he treat me like this. I just won a frekin war and I come back to be treated like a child." She barred her teeth at the mirror and got distracted looking at their whiteness, wondering if she should brush them again or not. She remembered how Hojo had always yelled at her before when she took too long at making herself look presentable for some reason. As if he feared her starting to act like a girl or something.  
  
"Never do anything right it seems," she muttered to herself. "What's wrong with me? All the other guys are getting deeper voices and mine is staying the same. All the other guys are starting to talk about girls and... I think they're just girls... Am I supposed to like girls or what? I don't think they look any different from guys..." She blushed deeply as she remembered one of the older men that she commanded. "Maybe Hojo's just scared I'm going to be gay?" Once again she felt a pull in her lower stomach, almost as if something inside her was twitching in an uncomfortable way. She'd been having that feeling almost half the day now and it was starting to get worse. "Heh, serve him right if I was. Maybe I am... That Bryne is a handsome man even with that scar."  
  
Taking a deep breath, she finally set her brush aside on the metal counter top beside the sink and turned to step out into the main room of her quarters in the Shinra tower. The bathroom door swished closed behind her, the light eventually turning off when there was no movement in the room after a time.  
  
Her quarters weren't spacious, but the rooms were hers and she liked not being afraid that someone was going to walk into her tent while she was changing, which had happened in Wutai several times but she'd been quick and no one had seen her completely nude. She liked her privacy. Once again, all four walls, the ceiling, and the floor were made of metal plating without adornment. A bed was stuffed into one corner against the wall. It was a rather hard bed, with only a sheet and small flat pillow on it. Beside the bed was an actual piece of furniture, made of maple stained hardwood. It was a very old chest of drawers though, covered in dents and scratches, worse than second rate, but it worked fine for holding her few articles of clothing. There was a closet as well, but only three things ever got put in it: her sword, her coat, and her new tux. Only her sword occupied the space that jutted out into her room and took up even more of the small space that was allotted to her. Her long black leather coat was flopped across her bed, waiting to be donned.  
  
It was the first time she'd been back to the tower since the war with Wutai had been won and she was now the guest of honor for a big dinner party with dancing and all sorts of distasteful (to her) social things. Sephiroth shook her head at the thought of being seen when not in uniform. They'll expect me to talk to them or something. I hate talking to people. I just don't do it well. Sephiroth knew where her skills lay, socializing wasn't one of the ones she'd practiced enough to be any good at. Not that she cared to practice it either.  
  
She took a moment to stretch her arms above her head then put them on the floor and slowly let her dress shoe clad feet slide out into the splits. She'd noticed how all the other guys under her leadership had winced whenever she did this, as if it was supposed to hurt, but it didn't and it made her wonder why. Maybe they just weren't as flexible as her. Or maybe it was just because her penis hadn't grown in yet. Thinking about that caused her to ponder about when she'd once asked Hojo why she couldn't pee standing up. Something about Hojo's answer to that question didn't seem right.  
  
She leaned forward slowly, resting her chest on the floor as well. Sephiroth knew that she was mussing up her clothes but she felt nervous and needed something to relieve the tension. For some reason stretching always helped her focus her thoughts and loosen the tension in her body.  
  
Lifting her face from the hard metal floor, she was just in time to see the door to her room swish open and Hojo walk in. Once again he was wearing the ugliest shoes known to man: they were brown and shabby, more suited to mucking out a Chocobo stall than walking around in public. She was disgusted that Hojo had so little fashion sense. "Get off the floor, Sephiroth," he stated coldly and she swept her feet together behind her, pulled her knees under her with a quick bounce and was on her feet in seconds. "It's time to go," he stated in a chilling voice, almost as if he hated the thought of having her out in public. He glanced aside after looking her over carefully. She watched as he chewed on his lower lip a moment before once more he directing his attention directly at her. "Behave yourself, you're representing this company and anything you do will also reflect on you-" he started with his long speech, speaking as Sephiroth grabbed her long coat off the bed and pulled it on over her nice clothes.  
  
Once she was ready Hojo turned and left, still babbling on about how he would be disappointed if he found out she'd done something. Sephiroth paused, taking a moment to brush her hair back from her shoulders before following, his lecturing was grating on her nerves and she felt like ripping his long straggly hair out.  
  
Self-consciously, she brushed her hands along her shirt, flicking invisible dirt off the crisp whiteness. She was wearing a nice tux of black and white, though she didn't know if that was typical of tuxes or not, but either way it just felt weird to be wearing something so formal. It felt weird to be wearing another color rather than black.  
  
Hojo's lecture continued as they neared the elevator. Briefly, Sephiroth wondered if he'd rehearsed this just for her or if it was all just made up impromptu. His reminders of everything from checking if her fly was undone to toilet paper stuck to her shoe was maddening. She wasn't some moronic boy eager to show off. She finally tuned his voice out and looked around.  
  
The tower's decor hadn't changed in the years she'd been gone, that was somewhat reassuring but disturbing at the same time. Wasn't there some sort of professional interior designer paid by the company to come up with ways to make the place more presentable? Bare metal and the occasional house plant were all that seemed to ever be in the halls. She turned her attention back to Hojo, even if she wasn't listening to him.  
  
Hojo was wearing his usual lab coat and medical uniform. He wasn't going to the party, which was a relief in a way. Like everything else though, it was a double edged sword, he wasn't going and therefor couldn't lecture her constantly while she was there, but then he wouldn't be there to scare off the girls. His constant lectures and continual shadowing annoyed her even more now that she'd been away from it for so long. She supposed that it was better that he didn't go. "Don't drink any alcohol, it's bad for your liver and I'm not going to spend the money to have a new one transplanted," the scientist stated in his long list of things not to do. Sephiroth wondered briefly if Hojo had ever spent any money on her and frowned.  
  
He gazed down upon the girl he'd told everyone in the world was male and stifled his sigh. She was tall enough to be sixteen and hadn't started developing anything yet due to her constant training and fighting. Her face was delicate with green-blue eyes that glowed in the dark. Those eyes were framed with long dark lashes that he hated, for they reminded him of Lucrecia's eyes. Her body was lithe and flexible, well muscled, but still thin and becoming more hourglass shaped by the year; much to Hojo's disgust and panic. "Your hair needs to be cut again," he stated in the middle of his lecture. This earned him a glower. She didn't want her hair cut.  
  
Thankfully a distraction arrived with the opening of the elevator doors and they stepped in. Hojo taking a deep breath to continue his lecture. The murky sky of Midgar rose upward as they were carried down to the first floor. Sephiroth fidgeted with her tux as she listened with half an ear to Hojo's lecture on not getting into a fight or fooling around while there. She heaved a sigh and proceeded to ignore Hojo's droning voice once more. Finally he seemed to realize that she had her mind on other things and turned to glare down upon her with his dark and beady eyes.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" Hojo demanded and she put her hands on her hips. Lifting her chin, she met his eyes boldly.  
  
"No, because I've heard it all before. I do have common sense, Hojo. I'm not out there to show off. I'm not some little kid you've got to baby sit all the time." The elevator door opened and Sephiroth stepped out before Hojo could react. Walking gracefully toward the door where the limousine with Shinra and his son were waiting, she knew Hojo was watching her and hated him for it. Yet again she felt that twinge in her lower stomach and she covertly pressed her hand against that area as she got into the car. Once she was seated she glanced out the window to find Hojo glaring at the limousine as if cursing it. Sephiroth casually clipped her seat belt and flipped her hair back over her shoulder, crossing her legs at her knees.  
  
A puff of smoke immediately informed Sephiroth that Shinra and Rufus were sitting on the other side of the limousine from her, Shinra smoking and his son fidgeting. Rufus was just a little younger than herself and he looked even younger. With a round face and white-blonde hair, he seemed more six than his true twelve. He was staring at Sephiroth and smirking.  
  
"You look like a girl when you sit like that!" he stated and gained a glare from both Sephiroth and his father.  
  
"So?" Sephiroth replied, smoothing her temper and leaving her legs crossed, she wasn't going to let him torment her.  
  
Shinra shifted in his seat, "Boy, don't antagonize him, not good for the image of the company." Rufus stuck his tongue out at Sephiroth and she pointedly ignored such childishness, intent more on trying to figure out why her stomach felt so bad. She hadn't eaten anything that disagreed with her, unless it was just eating cafeteria food after living off army rations and wild animal for the duration of the war. She hoped it was just that and nothing more. Getting sick in public wouldn't be the best thing to do after what she'd said to Hojo.  
  
The drive to the hotel where the expensive dinner party was going on was uneventful though Sephiroth just had to deal with Rufus leering at her the whole time and Shinra's disgusting cigar smoke. No, Hojo doesn't have to worry about me smoking or drinking, but I'm probably going to die of second hand inhalation. The moment the door opened she was out and stalking down the red carpet, her nerves frayed and getting worse by the moment. A camera flashed and she was forced to pause and blink a few times. In that time all the other media and gawks took the chance to get their pictures. This was more than just expensive, everyone would be watching what went on here. Gritting her teeth she surged onwards between the guards and ropes that held the crowd back, as if they really wanted to get that close to Sephiroth. Clenching her fingers into her palms, she felt like hitting someone, anyone, but she'd promised to be a good boy for the night.  
  
Once inside, a nervous man wearing a red uniform cleared his throat and said, "Your coat sir?" She let him have it- by throwing the coat at him and moving on in a huff.  
  
"What's crawled into his pants?" one of the other young men at the door muttered and the one who was struggling with Sephiroth's coat nodded, glaring after the five foot five figure of Sephiroth. At that moment Shinra and Rufus entered and they were much more courteous about handing their coats over but they still acted high and mighty. Of course this pissed the bellboys off even further, they weren't getting paid extra for this.  
  
Sephiroth gave no attention to her surroundings until she got to the table set at the head of the room reserved for the important people. With a sigh, she flopped down in one of the chairs and finally decided to notice the room and a few of the people in it directly. Anyone with any sort of money was attending and therefor the room was beginning to fill with women wearing dazzling gowns and blinding jewelry, the men in pristine formal wear, looking like penguins amidst a flock of tropical birds. She was reminded once more that she looked like that too and had to snigger softly to herself in a quick change of mood that somewhat startled her on further reflection.  
  
Finally, Shinra and his son made it through the crowd to sit down in their seats. The chair creaked threateningly under the president whenever he moved and Sephiroth had to stifle her laugh at the thought of it breaking right under him. It didn't though, which was a shame in Sephiroth's sadistic opinion.  
  
More guests swirled in, the ladies looking fine and the men handsome, it was all the same except for who was daring to wear what color and style of dress. She was starting to get bored already. Shinra lit up his sixth cigar of the night and started puffing smoke at anyone he happened to be facing. Shinra turned to grin at Sephiroth, "What do you think, m'boy?"  
  
Sephiroth drew herself up from her huddle around her stomach and eyed the man. "Of what?" she replied in a neutrally bored tone, gazing at him with eyes half lidded. Maybe he'll get the point and leave me alone? It was a vain hope, but she couldn't help herself.  
  
"Of this!" he took his cigar from his mouth and gestured, getting ash on the white table cloth where it smoked a little before going out. She thought a moment, looking at the room. It was a large ballroom type of room, heavily decorated with ornate chandeliers, expensive wallpaper, and marble tiles on the floor. Tables were arranged on the sides of the room while the center was open for dancing. There was a band getting started in one corner of the room, they were all wearing black, except for the men who had white tux shirts. They weren't meant to be noticed, only heard.  
  
Finally, Sephiroth turned her head to look at Shinra once more. "It's stupid," she stated honestly and watched as the president choked on some of his own smoke.  
  
"Stupid? Boy, this is civilization! What do you think life would be like under Wutain rule?!" He smacked Sephiroth's shoulder heartily after putting his cigar back into his mouth. Taking a long puff, he spoke, billowing smoke into Sephiroth's hair and face, "This is what you won for us, boy. A world where people can have comfort and convenience! Where they're protected from the heathens of Wutai and monsters! A grand world!"  
  
I am so getting a bath when we get back... Sephiroth stared at Shinra with a look of boredom mixed with shock that the guy actually would spout that sort of nonsense in public. She pursed her lips as he went on and on about how wonderful the world was now that it was ruled by one power. Some guests were watching and she turned her eyes to look at them silently wondering if they believed any of the BS they were listening to. Sephiroth watched their expressions and realized that they DID believe and wanted it. What fools. Shaking her head, she cleared her throat, "Excuse me," she stated, "Nature and all that," she turned, leaving Shinra to go on ranting to his audience, he hadn't even noticed that his general had left. Once in the bathroom, she stalked into one of the stalls. There were a few other guys in the room, doing their business and she certainly didn't want to watch them do it. She didn't even have to go, she'd just wanted away from the fat-ass Shinra and his son. Rufus had been staring at her since the moment they'd come to the table.  
  
Instead, she leaned against the wall of the stall with a sigh, looking up at the disgusting ceiling. There was a vent a few stalls over that was big enough to climb into but Seph doubted she could get away with it. She heard the door open and close a few times and finally peaked out of her stall to find that no one was in the bathroom anymore. Finally she figured it was safe to do her own business without getting bugged or possibly spied on.  
  
Her breath hitched in her throat as she stopped a scream from shattering the silence of the bathroom. She bit down on her tongue and quickly took some toilet paper to wipe at the blood that was in her underwear. Bleeding? Why am I bleeding?! She took some more paper and wiped a few times, finding more blood. Of COURSE I don't have any Materia with me either! She cringed at the thought of being unprepared, What should I do? Swallowing, she forced herself to calm down and think about the situation. You put bandages on wounds you can't heal right away, but I'm not sure what's bleeding, so maybe if I just make due with some paper stuffed into my underwear I can last till the party is over and possibly ask Hojo what's wrong with me. The panic eased but not the nervousness. What if someone found out that she'd started bleeding? The great Sephiroth actually bleeds- in a very embarrassing place.  
  
Her work finished, she flushed the incriminating evidence and finally left the stall to wash her hands, checking her feet to see if any paper was stuck to her shoes. She was NOT going to embarrass herself tonight at any costs. Once her hands were washed she stood there staring into the mirror. "God.. I've gotta go back out there.. I don't want to! Not like this!" she sighed, "Least I don't have zits like all the other guys do," she muttered and turned, heading toward the door, avoiding another much older man as he was coming in. She didn't notice Rufus step out of the bathroom directly after her.  
  
Sephiroth dodged between the elegant ladies and handsome men, finally reaching her place at the head table and having a careful seat. Rufus wasn't there and she figured he'd probably been yanked off by his father to be shown around to all the important people. She did feel sorry for him for a brief moment, but she certainly didn't envy him. She sat in peace for a full two seconds before a nervous girl approached.  
  
She was probably about seventeen but that wasn't stopping her. Her hair was light red and she had golden brown eyes set in a somewhat wide innocent face. She was wearing a deep maroon dress with ruffles along the collar and waist. It was cute and in style, but didn't suit her figure. It just made her breasts look smaller than they really were.  
  
"Hello," the girl said in a demure voice that she could barely hear over the noise of the room. The girl fluttered her short eyelashes that were hooded with dark purple eye shadow. "Might I have this dance?" Sephiroth eyed the girl, pondering running her off with a threat or perhaps if she stared long enough the girl would get the hint and go away. Instead the girl offered her hand, "C'mon, loosen up some, life isn't all about wars and stuff!" she flashed a smile, cute dimples showing on her face as well as a gap between her top two front teeth.  
  
Sephiroth's eyes flicked to look straight forward and noticed some other teenagers attending the celebration, possibly brought by their parents. They were watching intently. Dang it. "I don't dance," Sephiroth finally answered stiffly.  
  
The girl didn't give up though, she brushed her hands along her satiny bell skirts, a great diamond ring flashing on her finger like a star. "Aww, sure you do. That's what music's for anyway!" She was really pushing her luck and Sephiroth wished she even had a knife to threaten with, but she didn't.  
  
"One. Then you and your friends are to leave me alone," she stated firmly as she got up and stalked toward the dance floor, she'd been taught how to dance because that helped agility, she simply never thought she'd have to use that skill. Turning, she grabbed the girl's hand and roughly placed her hand on the girl's shapely hip, whirling her out onto the dance floor and melding into the twirl of other dancers. The girl apparently wasn't as knowledgeable about dancing as her partner was, for she kept stepping on Sephiroth's shoes.  
  
Sephiroth felt highly embarrassed to be seen dancing, but there had been no way she could get out of it without causing a fuss and she was supposed to behave herself tonight. "I'm Cait," the girl said shyly, towering above Sephiroth in her matching maroon high heels.  
  
Sephiroth made no reply, she wasn't there for the fun of it and she was hoping to make that clear. The song ended and immediately Sephiroth let go of the girl, bowed, stalked back to her seat, and sat down once more.  
  
Cait returned to her friends sniffling. "Cheer up Cait, at least you got him to dance! I don't think anyone else is going to get him to get out of his seat tonight," one of her girlfriends said to the girl and comforted her with hugs as she tried not to cry.  
  
Sephiroth sat silently, sipping on her wine glass filled with water. She was turned slightly sideways from the table with her legs crossed. This is going to be a looong night. She sighed and glared at anyone who dared come close to her table. Within ten minutes she'd managed to clear a space around her table of five feet. By thirty minutes that space had doubled. 


	4. Hojo's Explanation

Hojo's Little Explanation  
  
Sephiroth sat in Hojo's office, facing his desk with her eyes narrowed and her legs crossed as she listened to Hojo clear his throat nervously. She felt uncomfortable as well, having something large taped to her underwear, but at least she wasn't bleeding all over the place anymore. The scientist was behind his desk, shuffling papers for no apparent reason.  
  
She'd managed to make it though the party, but Rufus had pestered her about talking to herself in the bathroom. She'd wanted to sock him in the face, but wasn't allowed to, instead, she threatened to slit him open with Masamune as soon as possible. That made him leave her alone for a while, but that didn't last for long. Instead he was back, badgering her about dancing with some girl, saying that the girl had a crush on her.  
  
Sephiroth eyed the scientist as he paced around a bit, rubbing his hands together, twisting his fingers, rubbing at his face, his neck, running his hands through his hair. "It's called Puberty, Sephiroth," he stated finally, "It's the first stages of it, anyway," he said nervously, "Boys first start bleeding before their penis grows in. All men bleed like that. It happens every month and lasts for a week. You'll probably feel irritated and restless both before and during. Probably including abdominal cramps."  
  
Hojo paused a moment and she took advantage of that, "And why hasn't my voice changed deeper?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. Something about Hojo's answers didn't seem right somehow, but she couldn't figure out how. She somehow wasn't all that interested in knowing, except for just catching Hojo in a lie, if that's what he was doing.  
  
The scientist came to a dead stop, then gave a nervous laugh, "Sometimes that happens, don't worry about it! You're no less of a man if you have a higher voice." Sephiroth's eyebrows twitched as she tried not to laugh at how incredibly stupid that sounded, coming from Hojo, who's voice was nasal and whiny. Somehow, that did make her feel better, but it wasn't much comfort in the grand scheme of things. "As I was saying- soon your penis should grow in, but don't be worried if it takes a while!" Hojo dreaded the day Sephiroth found out. He knew she was going to, but he planned on retiring soon, so he'd have his golden parachute and fame and could run away somewhere where Sephiroth was unlikely to find him. "You'll bleed every month until your penis grows in, and it lasts for a week." He didn't seem to notice that he had repeated himself, "Mind- this is very disgusting to most people, so don't tell anyone," he forged on with.  
  
Sephiroth felt amused again. Like she talked to anyone in the first place? She stood, turned, and left the office briskly. Hojo almost fell to the floor with relief, instead, he clutched the edge of his desk, propping himself up on it. "I just hope that lasts long enough... Well, now that she's won the war, I could quit anytime now. It doesn't matter if they find out now." He pondered that for a long moment, unable to bring himself to quitting without somehow taking Sephiroth with him so he could continue his experiments.  
  
He idly cracked his knuckles and gazed at the door for quite some time before he realized that it was getting late. Hojo smirked to himself and left his office and headed toward the first floor to go to his apartment and get some rest. The day had been very long and stressful, to say the least.  
  
__  
  
If asked, Sephiroth would have agreed that the day had been long and stressful. She removed her tux, took a shower, and braided her hair for bed, being completely disgusted by what she found on the pad and replaced it. "If this is what I have to go though as a boy- I wish I was a girl," she stated and flipped her braided hair over her shoulder to her back and pulled on a shirt for bed. She tended to get cold at night, mostly it was her fingers and toes, sometimes her thighs, but she hated waking up and having people walk in on her to see her naked.  
  
She paused, looking down at her chest. Narrowing her eyes, she gave a little hop and watched as two VERY small mounds on her chest bounced somewhat in response. Sephiroth tucked the edge of her shirt under her chin to hold it up and place her hands upon her chest, pinching herself and wondering why it hurt so much more than if she simply pinched her arm in the same manner. "Should I ask Hojo about THIS too?" she wondered, worried that she hadn't noticed these mounds before now. "They might be cancer..." she wrinkled her nose, "Two lumps of cancer set at the same height on my chest, the same size and shape... something seems just a little odd."  
  
Finally, she pulled down her shirt and headed toward the door to turn off the light and stumbled her way back to her bed, climbing in and curling up in the blankets on her side. "What was Hojo lying about? If he was lying.. maybe he was just nervous about talking to me about puberty. He DID say that no one else talked about it. But- Hojo with morals? Not likely." She sighed, curling up tighter as another spasm gripped her stomach. "I hate this. I hope my penis grows in soon. I don't want to bleed like this for long!"  
  
Sephiroth firmly closed her eyes and forced herself to relax by going into a meditation trance. It still took a while for her to fall asleep, however, and it was at least one in the morning by the time she did.  
  
__ 


	5. Sephiroth's Goals

The day was bright and shiny, people were smiling, or laughing, and talking. Today, was the beginning of spring and the weather forecaster predicted a wonderful season. Today, Sephiroth was standing in the cafeteria, minding her own business, though her abdomen pained her, she hadn't gotten much sleep, and her mood was swiftly going downhill. Today.... was a very... BAD day to mess with Sephiroth.  
  
Not only was it a bad day, but a terrible day. The press were going to be coming, for they hadn't been allowed into the ball the night before, and now were going to get their little interview with Shinra and Sephiroth.  
  
Today, she wore her black coat and Masamune.  
  
All around her, though she had plenty of space around her, people moved hurriedly from one place to another, setting things up for the conference. The cafeteria was the only place big enough to hold them all.  
  
Rufus was wandering around, getting in the way, asking stupid questions, and... mostly being an utterly annoying little brat. And then he spotted her. Making his way over, he pretended to be superior and snirked at her. "Well, being a little anti-social, aren't we?"  
  
"Where'd you learn that big word? Actually crack a dictionary for once?" Sephiroth managed to keep her tone level. Rufus however, was angered and he narrowed his eyes in what would eventually become a dangerous look.. at the moment though, it was rather stupid looking.  
  
Taking a breath, he fixed his smile back into place, he'd play it cool too, "No," he answered calmly, "I was actually helping my father," he stated.  
  
"And you think that I'm impressed by your ass licking attitude toward your father?"  
  
Rufus's cool broke, "You're just jealous cause you'll never get to run the company!"  
  
Sephiroth was actually... starting to enjoy this. "Why should I give a flying fuck about the company?"  
  
"When _I_ own it, I'm firing you!"  
  
"I'm look forward to it."  
  
"Little bitch," he hissed so no one else would hear him cussing. Sephiroth was allowed to, no one could stop HER from it, but Rufus was supposed to be a civilized little heathen. Though normally, insults didn't phase Sephiroth, but somehow, this one seemed utterly derogatory and stabbed her in the gut. She didn't let it reach her face, instead, stared at him blankly. "I hate you," he said, "And .. and I'll get my Dad to fire you. Then you won't have no one but Hojo to whine to."  
  
She didn't bother telling him that for one: she didn't whine to anyone, second: She wouldn't STAY with Hojo SHOULD she be fired, three: he wasn't likely to succeed in getting Sephiroth fired because Shinra still needed her to enforce the rule he'd imposed upon the world. No, instead, she let him think he won and he turned, stomping away.  
  
Slowly, Sephiroth began to laugh, it got louder until people began to look at her. Finally, grinning jovially, she folded her hands behind her and said to no one in particular. "One day... I will kill him. I will take great pleasure in doing so. I think that's something to look forward to."  
  
****  
  
"Damn... it's so scary when he laughs like that..." said one employee as he worked on filling balloons with helium. Another employee who was tying them together nodded in agreement.  
  
"Can hardly believe he's just a little kid."  
  
****  
  
The cameras and lights were focused on Shinra and Sephiroth where they stood on a somewhat rickety stage set up in the cafeteria. Shinra was blabbering on about his goals and stuff. And finally, he came to a stop and people applauded. Sephiroth barely kept the contempt from her face as she stared at them all.  
  
A hand raised. "Sir- a question for Sephiroth.." Shinra nodded to the reporter, smiling and puffing on his Cigar. "Sephiroth- the people want to know: What are YOUR goals for the future?"  
  
"Goals.." she said softly, though it was so quiet that they all clearly heard her. Slowly... a smile crossed Sephiroth's lips. This, however, was no mere smile of joy, or bliss, or even pinned on. This was a smile that would have belonged on a savage animal. "Oh," she said then, "I have one!" she waited a moment, just to be dramatic, "Someday... I will kill you all. I will take great pleasure in it... I think that's something to look forward to, ne? Until then, have a very nice day."  
  
And she closed her mouth, half the smirk still staining her lips. The audience backed up just a bit, perhaps it would be a good idea to end this meeting VERY soon... hopefully before Sephiroth's wish for them to have a nice day ended VERY violently.  
  
Shinra cleared his throat and stared at Sephiroth a moment more as it trying to make her say something more enthusiastically (or at least something about ensuring the safety of those under Shinra's rule). "I think what he means to say is... That he'll kill whoever tries to harm the people of Shinra," the fat man attempted to cover but Sephiroth just stood there half smirking at the cameras.  
  
Halfhearted applause... Soon after that, the conference was over and Sephiroth walked beside Shinra as he headed toward the elevator. "WHY did you say that?!" the president of the company growled, "You realize how much that hurt the company image!?"  
  
"If you were wondering, Mr. President," Sephiroth said in an utterly polite voice, "My goal DID include you."  
  
This silenced the president and he hurried onward to slide into the elevator with one of the Turks, frantically jabbing the button to go to any level. Sephiroth stopped outside the elevator, folding her arms and wearing that half-smirk once more.  
  
The door finally closed and Shinra breathed a sigh of relief. "Damn he's scary sometimes!"  
  
Tseng, who happened to be in the elevator when Shinra rushed in, stood with a slightly bemused look on his face. "Yes, he is," he answered the president, who hadn't realized he was in company, having been so terrified of Sephiroth at the moment. The fat man jumped slightly and looked at his Turk.  
  
"I should talk to Hojo," the president said firmly, putting it firmly into his mind so he wouldn't forget by the time he got to his office.  
  
****  
  
Sephiroth continued to stand in front of the elevator, arms crossed and weight on one leg. Even though the elevator had moved on, she still stood there. However, the smirk was gone. Short life span on that satisfaction. She needed something new to do now. Perhaps training would be good... an even better option.. was a bath. A nice warm bath, with the door locked.  
  
A new smile touched her lips, one of pleasure, one rarely seen on her face, but she turned and headed toward the other elevator, entering once it arrived and heading toward her room.  
  
***** 


	6. Growing Pains

Chapter 6  
  
Aloria cowers in fear of the reviewers, "okay!! I'll .. write something!" O.o;;;  
  
**  
  
-Growing Pains-  
  
She awoke, drenched in sweat, her stomach aching, her heart pounding. Once again, she'd seen their eyes. Wide and innocent as she slaughtered them. Children, old men and women, middle aged people. They cried out to her for mercy and she ignored them. Her mind felt on fire, she remembered that much, but now that she was awake, she only felt profound guilt. "Why should I care about them anyway?" she whispered, the silence too deep to break by speaking at a normal tone.  
  
Turning over, her eyes found the glowing green numbers of the clock, it was 4:00 AM. Tossing the blankets aside, she got dressed in her usual clothes and went to the gym on the fifth floor. Sephiroth was slightly peeved to note that her pants did not fit once again. Her shirt was beginning to get tight across her chest, the arms too short. She would have to pester someone about it later.  
  
Three hours later, one of her elite-in-training entered. He was young, but had supreme promise. He'd passed the tests to become first class, but didn't have the training yet. To his disappointment, he hadn't gotten his scores in time to be included in the war.  
  
That was fine, Zack had been recently transferred to the main building for just that. He stood near the door, arms hanging loose by his sides, his five-foot Ginzu knife hanging from the halter on his back. Sephiroth was unaware of him, her brow somewhat damp, which was a sign that she had been there for a while. She had removed her coat and was simply moving though the stances with her sword with meticulous grace, the long sleeves of her black shirt pushed up her arms. Her hair swayed free but never in the way, how the swordsman could stand it, Zack did not know.  
  
A very disturbing thought occurred to him, one that slid past unnoticed for a second, then returned to be analyzed. "Sephiroth... beautiful?" he mumbled aloud to himself. Sure, the general was graceful, and he could certainly out-do anyone he ever came up against, but Zack's mind had somehow ended up coming to the conclusion that Sephiroth was beautiful in the sense that women were beautiful. This disturbed him greatly. "I'm not.. gay, am I?" he asked himself, brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
Sephiroth had stopped quite some time ago, her eyes focused on Zack, who seemed to have drifted off to some far away place, leaving his face contorted in a very strange expression. For a brief moment, she wondered whether to yell at him, or simply to hit him. She settled on moving behind him and planting her foot in his rear.  
  
Zack sprawled onto the floor face first, then slowly pushed himself onto his hands and knees with a faint laugh. "Guess I should pay more attention?"  
  
"What were you thinking of?" she asked blandly, gliding past him, Masamune in one hand. How strange and beautiful the sword was as well, how easily she handled it, yet it was almost impossibly long and certainly should have been heavy. Some said it was really made by the Ancients, that the metal wasn't as heavy as it looked. The buster sword had twice as much metal as the Masamune even though it was some hybrid sort of metal that truly was lighter but not nearly as strong or powerful as the Masamune.  
  
The trainee shook his head, "Nothing important," he replied, a blush staining his face. Sephiroth shrugged and stood loosely, waiting for Zack to stand. Slowly, the younger man stood, shifting the weight of Buster Sword on his shoulders. "You're here early," he stated, almost questioningly.  
  
Sephiroth didn't answer. Just as he was going to keep his thoughts to himself, so was she. After all, she was supposed to be mysterious and dark and.. stuff like that. She paced towards the mirror, stopping and staring at Zack's reflection. ... and somehow, it came out. "I see their eyes in my dreams." She turned to face Zack once more, staring at his true face. His reflection seemed dark. Dark eyes, dark hair, pale skin. He could have been a phantom. But his expression was always open, always willing to listen... and she was given to trust him. He talked a lot, but never about anyone's secrets. "Enough of that," she stated, feeling self conscious now. Talking about her problems was like talking about her puberty, though in all truth, that numbered among her problems even though it had happened several years ago.  
  
Instead of dwelling on it further, she lifted Masamune and stepped back into her stance. Zack had come just in time.. She wasn't sure if the company of her sword could distract her from her own mind for much longer. There was only so much Masamune could do for her, and after that, she had to seek living companionship. It was a need she couldn't deny no matter how dark and mysterious she wished to be. Surely one person knowing her real self .. or at least a part of who she really was didn't compromise her goals.  
  
Zack reached back over his shoulder, unclipping his sword and settling into a stance of his own. When he'd come here for training, he really hadn't expected to work so closely with Sephiroth. It was amazing that this slip of a young man could actually be a general and stomp the daylights out of an entire nation.. and now, he was fooling around in the gym with someone who was probably far younger than him. No one really knew Seph's age. They just assumed he was in his twenties and just looked young, and happened to be short. Though, in all honesty, Sephiroth really wasn't THAT young looking. His face was angular, high cheek bones, pointed chin, hard eyes.. no rolls of baby fat clung to his body, nothing extra could be seen anywhere.  
  
The general moved suddenly, Masamune swirling forward in a graceful ark that if Zack had been paying attention to the obvious shift in Sephiroth's weight, he would have had time to dodge. "Are you going to stand there and wool gather in a battle?" Sephiroth snapped. Okay.. maybe Sephiroth WASN'T fooling around in the gym with someone far younger than he.  
  
Zack landed on his ass, Buster Sword clattering to the ground a few feet away. "No, sir, sorry sir," he replied. Looking up, he saw Sephiroth standing in a lax position, one hip turned slightly forward, left hand grasping Masamune loosely, the other upon his hip. The general's eyes were sharp and waiting impatiently for Zack to get up and continue their work. Reaching over, Zack grabbed up Buster Sword and clamored to his feet, falling into stance again. Sephiroth eyed him a moment more before resetting herself as well.  
  
This time, Zack made sure to pay attention, watching for anything that might indicate the general's preparation to attack. Sephiroth was too fast though, and came sweeping forward in a more direct motion. Her grip on Masamune shifted slightly, sweeping the long blade down and up again. This wasn't nearly as fast as she could truly go though, and yes, she was taking it easy on the boy. This WAS his first week after all... and she was still testing him.  
  
A block, dodge, then counter attack. Buster Sword's hilt was pointed upwards, stopping Masamune's downward sweep at Zack's legs, then his grip shifted, though instead of blocking the attack, he just wasn't there for it. Once Masamune had swept past, he dodged in under the swing, stabbing forward with the end of Buster Sword-  
  
The set stopped abruptly with Masamune at Zack's neck, Buster Sword still a foot away from Sephiroth's trim stomach. The general said nothing, no appraising look, no change of expression to indicate whether the general was impressed or disappointed. Masamune swept back, leaving Zack to fall into his stance again, Sephiroth did the same.  
  
She could see him trying to find an answer in her face, and she resolutely kept him from seeing it. He would figure out what she wanted him to do on his own and he would feel proud of himself for it. What did he need HER approval for after all? She let him attack this time.. watching the young man's posture change, his defense tighten. Very good! Her lips twitched as some of her smile slipped through the hold on her expression, but hopefully Zack didn't see it, or if he did, it was enigmatic and gave him no clue as to whether it was supposed to be a smile or frown. He'd figure it out on his own.  
  
He stomped forward, slapping at Masamune with Buster Sword, twisting up and under- and in a move Sephiroth really wasn't expecting, but was fast to react to once she saw it coming, he freed one hand from the hilt of his sword to punch at her stomach. She fell back immediately, rolling along the floor and easily sliding to her feet, standing with her weight centered between her slightly more than shoulder width spread stance. Masamune was once more level and steady, Sephiroth's piercing blue-green gaze staring at her opponent over the tip of the sword.  
  
Zack hadn't really been sure that'd work against Sephiroth. After all.. it WAS Sephiroth he was sparring. He set himself into his stance again, not wanting to push it and make the general angry. Still there was no sign of Sephiroth's mood in his expression... Zack chewed at the inside of his cheek, worrying, as his eyes searched the general's stance, his expression, his breathing pattern.. and noticed that the general's pants didn't quite fit, even though he was wearing a pair of knee-high black leather boots, his pants tucked into them. The part that visibly didn't fit was around his hips. They were too tight there and .. seemed a bit flat.. That was odd. But then, maybe he liked them like that? Who knew.. Still, Masamune remained steady, Sephiroth still and patient. Waiting... for something..  
  
Waiting for me to impress him.  
  
The thought clicked in and Sephiroth saw it. Once more, she suppressed the satisfied smile that wanted to stain her lips. Zack waited a moment longer, then snapped in, sweeping his sword upwards. Masamune blocked and pushed the wider blade a way. Every one of Zack's attacks were blocked, but he pushed himself to do his all, to try to break through Sephiroth's perfect defenses. Sephiroth counterattacked from time to time, giving Zack just enough to move into defensive stances as well and display his ingenuity in that field as well.  
  
It was upon that scene that Bryne walked in, his eyes widening slightly at the fast paced exchange of blows. The sound of metal clashing and singing was nearly deafening, but he stood in the door, mesmerized. Masamune swept down and to the side, Zack jumping over it and swinging Buster Sword at Sephiroth who dived down and rolled, coming to his feet and bringing Masamune around in an upwards arc only to be blocked by Buster Sword.  
  
The spar was a thing of beauty, a thing of grace, and simple intricacy- and Bryne wasn't the only one sorry to see it end with a sudden thump and clatter. Zack winced, moving to get up and grab his sword again, but Sephiroth had already lowered Masamune, twirling the blade to point behind him. "That's enough," she stated regally, one hand moving to her hip as she leaned her weight on that hip a bit. And.. Bryne wasn't the only one to notice the hint of satisfaction in the general's voice. Sephiroth moved, gracefully walking towards the door where Bryne stood. He straightened and saluted, ...somewhat aware that he'd gotten a long sweeping look from the general.. appraising perhaps? Or just the type of look a woman gives an attractive man? It disturbed him.  
  
"Sephiroth, Sir," he stated, "President Shinra wishes to speak with you."  
  
She suppressed her sigh and nodded ever so slightly, gliding from the room and towards the elevator. She'd visit her room first, pick up her coat and the clips for her sword before going to see him. Being fashionably late was always mysterious, and presumptuous. It would serve Shinra right though. The fat man needed to learn that Sephiroth wasn't his slave and she would do things however the hell she liked to till the day he didn't need her.. then she'd kill him. Why? Because, she was fairly sure she'd be sick of him by then. She was already sick of him.  
  
The items in question were claimed and donned, and as Sephiroth staked down the hall, she pulled out a tube of chap stick, applied it to her lips and pressed her lips together, hands recapping the tube and dropping it back into the pocket of her coat.  
  
The elevator had arrived as Sephiroth stalked down the hall to it, Tseng was stepping out, and had witnessed the general's chap stick application. The Turk blinked slightly, standing in the doorway of the elevator, holding it for the shorter black clad warrior. He didn't even glance at him or mutter a 'thanks' in return, but then, there was something of a preoccupied look upon his face. He stepped out once Sephiroth had inserted his keycard and pressed the button for the top floor. Both turning, they met glances as the doors slid shut between them.  
  
He gave a shiver, "...when did I start thinking of him as 'beautiful'?" Tseng asked himself absently, rubbing the back of his neck as he continued down the hall to his office.  
  
...  
  
"Since when did I think Tseng was cute?" Sephiroth muttered to herself. "where did that thought COME from anyway? ... I think I am gay." That didn't really give her much encouragement for the future.. She'd had a few who were lovers in her troops, but they'd always been looked down upon even though they fought with just as much strength and courage as any straight man. It bothered her though, and would likely continue to no matter what.  
  
The elevator continued upwards and her thoughts trailed onwards. She was starting to feel guilty about allowing herself that extra look at Bryne. She wasn't sure what it was, but his thin waistline and hips simply made her want to .. want to do something to him.. She wasn't sure what.. but it was something that probably required a penis, which she still didn't have. How long would it take? She was ready to move on with her life and try new things.. but her body was holding her back.  
  
A soft 'bing' announced her arrival- Sephiroth frowned slightly and looked up at the numbers over the door. No.. someone was getting on. The doors opened and Scarlett stepped in, adjusting her bra and pushing her breasts into place within the cups. Sephiroth wasn't impressed. "Going to the top floor?" she asked somewhat sourly, but that was her general mood. Probably the heels did it to her.  
  
Sephiroth made no reply to that comment. After all, why would she be above the floor her room was on if she weren't either going to see Hojo or the president? Scarlett scowled slightly and moved to the side of the elevator, leaning against the glass as Sephiroth remained in the center, looking imposing despite her lack of height. Though.. Scarlett was only two inches taller due to her heels.  
  
Silence fell, though Sephiroth could tell the stupid slut was thinking something along the lines of 'stupid bastard'. The thought nearly made Sephiroth laugh. Thankfully, the doors opened and they were on the highest floor the elevator could go to. Sephiroth was the first one out, stalking towards the downstairs area of the president's office.  
  
Scarlett came after, her walking behind Sephiroth was simply... irritating.. She wasn't sure why, but the clacking of those heels against the tiles made Sephiroth feel like either running away or turning around and beheading her. Probably the beheading part would have been more fun. But, she wasn't allowed to behead other executives.  
  
Shinra just ruined ALL the fun!  
  
Stalking past the two front desks, Sephiroth headed up to the president's office, Scarlett still following behind. She finally came into the upper office area, finding Shinra facing them with a great cloud of cigar smoke around him.  
  
Heidigar was also present, and he was standing off to the side, arms folded upon his man-breasts.  
  
The President shifted his immense bulk, taking the cigar from his mouth and tapping the ash into a tray on his desk. "I brought you three here.." he took a long drag on the fat stick, and let it out as he spoke again, "Because I want you three to work on a new training method for the new weapons that have been developed recently." He shifted, and stood slowly, "I don't want to hear any complaints that you can't stand so-n-so. You're going to do it, or risk a paycut."  
  
"I'm not getting paid," Sephiroth pointed out sarcastically and made to turn and leave.  
  
"On the contrary, Sephiroth, you've been getting paid from the moment you were born. Not even Hojo knows that." He smirked slightly as Sephiroth paused and looked over her shoulder-guard, "And if you don't do this, I will find ways to make your life uncomfortable."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. Yes.. she'd kill him...possibly even soon. "And if we go along with it? Do we get any benefits?" Scarlett asked sourly, as if it were a chore to be anywhere near Sephiroth.. and it likely was, for she couldn't seem to get into his pants. Sephiroth just.. wasn't interested and gave her the most disgusted looks whenever she tried to seduce him.  
  
Shinra grinned around his cigar, and after taking a puff on it, he brought it down from his mouth and answered, "Yes. A pay-raise." This seemed to get Scarlett's attention. "By five percent." That really got her attention. Sephiroth looked bored. "and since Sephiroth here, doesn't seem to care about money, I'll give him something special instead."  
  
"And what would that be?" she asked sourly.  
  
He grinned, yellowed teeth looking disgusting in his face. "Anything you want, boy!"  
  
Finally turning to face the president, she placed her hands upon her hips. "I want new clothes, these don't fit anymore and I look like a complete idiot wearing them when they should have been thrown out a year ago."  
  
Silence... met her statement.. as if she'd said something wrong. She forced herself to remain staring hard at Shinra instead of glancing nervously at the other two in the room.  
  
"okay...." came the somewhat.. puzzled answer.  
  
"When do we start this?" Sephiroth asked, shifting and folding her arms on her chest, attempting to change the subject.  
  
Coughing, Shinra nodded, retaking his seat. "Tomorrow, Heidigar will show you. That is all." He began to lift his cigar to his mouth again.  
  
Sephiroth's eyes narrowed slightly, "And when-" she started.  
  
"Tomorrow!" Shinra snapped. Scowling a bit longer, she finally turned and headed down the stairs, aware that now Heidigar AND Scarlett were following her. She turned her steps away from the elevator and took the stairs instead.  
  
** 


End file.
